


Deeps and Skies

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A younger Faris contemplates the stars.  Syldra contemplates a snack.





	Deeps and Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



A deep river of stars flowed overhead; a cascade of gems in the sea of night.

“Was whoe’er wen’ and put ‘em there tryin’a keep ‘em from pirates, do ye think?”

One arm draped across her chest, Faris bounced her foot where it dangled over her knee.

“Bet ye I could go an’ steal ‘em.”

The surrounding sea was calm, darker than the midnight above.  Shadows of mountains rose above the horizon, the intangible remnant of a far distant shore.  Every so often, a point of light would streak past so far out of reach up above.

“Mayhap they ain’t treasure at all.”

Lifting her head from the surface of the water, Syldra craned her neck so that one pale eye could perceive the figure lying upon her back.  Faris sat up to lean back on her arms, splaying her fingers across the water dragon’s hide.

“If ye had a right good ship, ye think, could ye sail up there jus’ th’ same as down here?”

As she watched, there was another streak of light across the vault of the heavens above.  Faris’ eyes narrowed.

“I fell from all th’ way up there once, m’self... ye think that was where I come from?”  Her reflection turned inward.  “Up there in th’ stars?”

Syldra blinked one slow eye at her.  Twisting around, her entire head and anguine neck slithered beneath the waves with barely a ripple, leaving only her hump above the water.

“Bah!  Who asked ye, anyway.”

Reclining back down again, Faris tangled her fingers in the chain around her neck, tracing it to the pendant it held to wrap her hand around it.  Chewing her thumbnail, she regarded the sky quietly.  There might not have been answers to the things she wondered about, but it was peaceful.

Syldra’s head reappeared out of the water, her mouth full of seaweed.  She dipped her head under for another mouthful, and once she had finished with it, she craned her neck to peer closely at Faris on her back.  Faris roused from her thoughts when Syldra’s idle curiosity spattered her with rivulets of sea water.

“I’m _awake_ , damn ye.”

Rasping, Syldra twisted her neck above and twined to rest her head again on the water’s surface, one pale eye still glimmering in Faris’ direction.  Giving the dragon’s scales a pat, Faris hauled herself to her feet.  She paced along Syldra’s back, listlessly, before her gaze was drawn upward again.

Standing, breathlessly still, as the wind swept across the water and tangled in her hair.  Her eyes closed, along with her fists; she took a deep breath, followed by another...

...and, taking a running leap, Faris sucked in one more lungful of air as she dove under the surface of the murky midnight sea.  The water churned around her as Syldra drifted away, then picked up speed to circle her at a distance before slithering under the surface of the water to follow.  The current from the dragon’s descent was tangible, and strong enough to pull her along if she let it.  Syldra was always going to be the stronger swimmer by far, but Faris had never let that discourage her.

Kicking her way down, Faris merely swam as far into the deep as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... pretty much wrote itself. But thank you for planting the idea in my head and I hope you enjoy what came of it. <3


End file.
